Schizophrenic Conversations
by Chris Dean
Summary: The demon’s claws were still gripping into my arm, though he seemed to be losing concentration. I could tell he was going to pass out, and helped him along by a swift rabbit punch to the head.


**Schizophrenic Conversations By Chris Dean**

**Chapter One: **Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, OC's are owned by respective creators!

This fic is dedicated to Ashleigh Kaiba, congrats on getting back into college.

* * *

"SHIT!" 

'Fuck that fuckin' hurt! Fuckin' mortal fuckin' realm…' These were naturally the first thoughts that came to my mind when I was hit mid flight by his little airplane. Oh, along with 'Goddamit Seto You Imbecile Watch Where You're Going Next Time'

The demon's claws were still gripping into my arm, though he seemed to be losing concentration. I could tell he was going to pass out, and helped him along by a swift rabbit punch to the head. In some ways I guess it was lucky for me; the demon was hit the worst, and the slipstream stopped me being impaled on the front of that bloody aircraft.

If that happened I'd be back at headquarters and have some _real_ explaining to do. I was hurtling down to the ocean with the deadweight of a demon still latched onto my arm. When I finally did kick it off me… oh Ya_ta_. My wing was fractured. How craptastic. I didn't even scream as I hurtled down to the churning ocean below. Just whined a little.

* * *

"Blue Eyes White Jet, clear for landing sir," 

It admittedly felt good to be back home. I hadn't seen Mokuba for nearly two weeks now. It was his idea in the first place that I take a few extra days on this business trip, though as it turned out they weren't spent much on vacationing. It doesn't matter. I don't need one.

I looked out over the ocean; it was just glinting below me. Until you've experienced it, you have no idea how liberating it is to go blasting through the skies in a pressurized metal tube. Which is why I prefer not to fly commercial for any trip that takes less than four hours. My eyes scanned over to the land, spotting the runway. Two minutes till landing.

"SHIT!"

Something hit the front of the aircraft. And I don't mean a seagull I mean something big. An albatross. Only they aren't found here and aren't migratory to the area.

It shook me, and not many things did. I didn't even see it, whatever it was or where it came from. My mind suddenly tuned back in to the voice over the speakers.

* * *

I could feel myself smile inwardly when I saw Mokuba come running out of the control booth. He must have sensed how I felt because he took one look at me and his grin widened till he was almost laughing. I like to see him happy. It makes me feel like I'm doing something right for once. He practically tackled me in a huge bear hug. Surprised by his open affection, I couldn't help but put my arms around my little brother. I'd missed him, I really had. He looked up at me, but the joyous look suddenly turned to one of curiosity and concern. 

"Hey Seto, what happened out there?" he asked. I scowled inwardly.

"I don't know Mokuba, but we'll find out soon enough," I growled. Quite frankly, I was too tired for a face-to-face conflict at the moment, and settled for threats made over my mobile as I walked Mokuba to the car.

"I thought you said the airspace was clear? … I'm not paying you people to sit around all day staring at the birds! Because of your incompetence, serious damage could have been done to the aircraft, not to mention I could have crashed … Really? Well it seemed fairly obvious to me that there was something there, or maybe you had your heads too far up your asses to notice. I expect to see your resignation on my desk tomorrow."

I hung up the phone, and glanced over at Mokuba.

"What?" I asked. He sighed.

"Nothing…"

* * *

I felt the familiar turn as the car started up the drive. Looked out at the familiar scenery, even the familiar sound of the road we drove over. It's funny how you remember such small things, even when you're on the phone to security ordering a property wide search. I hung up as we approached the house. 

Then I noticed a reason to call them again.

A young girl, seemingly my age, was sitting on the front steps. And it wasn't only her being there that was strange it was the girl herself.

Completely soaked form head to toe, her long, lilac hair sticking down to a considerably pale face. She must have been wearing eye makeup because she had black rings under her emerald eyes where it had run from the water. Her clothes, however, were white. Punk in style, but for some reason white from head to toe. A white tank top with a white design, white cargo pants, white shoes. Not to mention the fact she was wearing wings, despite it being a few months till Halloween.

Yes, large, white wings protruded from her back. Not pure white, but far more natural, a bit gray, and even black on the tips of some feathers. One of them was bent oddly.

"Security? Would you care to enlighten me as to why there is an absurdly dressed adolescent on my front steps? … Yes she is there, I'm looking at her now…" I spoke into the phone. Looks like I'd start looking for another security team too. A thought crossed my mind. "Could the cameras be on a loop?"

"No sir, I wouldn't say so. We can see your limo coming up the drive,"

The car slowed down at the front of the house, and the girl stood up. She seemed agitated, and folded her arms, scowling at me through the blacked out windows. I sighed.

"See me in my office tomorrow." I spoke into the receiver, and hung up. I told Mokuba to stay in the car, and then got out.

The girl had tilted her head to the side, still giving me that irksome glare. There was something familiar about her, but I couldn't place it. I approached her cautiously, noticing how tall she was.

"Well, your menacing little stalk really is intimidating from the victim's point of view," she ground out in stoic tones. What the hell she meant by that I had no idea, though it seemed my reputation preceded me.

"You have thirty seconds to tell me what you are doing on my property before Security arrives and I have you arrested by the police for trespassing." I growled. I liked this girl less and less, especially that insolent stare she gave me. As if I were ignorant.

"You hit me when you were flying that ugly airplane of yours and now I can't get home!" she offered, raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't reply to that. My mind backtracked.

Three uniformed men rounded the corner of the house. I didn't look at them directly, but kept my gaze on the girl before me. I could tell they stopped when they saw her though.

"Where'd she-"

I held up my hand.

"I want to talk with the girl personally." I said.

* * *

First Name:

Last Name:

Age:

Weight:

Height:

Birth Date:

Zodiac Sign:

Blood Type:

Height:

Personality:

Appearance: (Good descriptions please!)

Background: (No tragedy!)

Place Of Birth:

Outfit:

Family:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favourite Colour:

Hobbies:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Favourite Food:

Least Favourite Food:

Dream:

Family:

Love Interest: (You must choose more than one! YGO/GW/SM!)

Weapons and Descriptions: (Three please)

Senshi/Knight Identity:

Transformation Description:

Transformation Item:

Senshi Fuku/Outfit:

Attack Names and Descriptions:

Special Items: (Such as a disguise pen.)

Planet Of Origin: (Made up please)

OC's Ranking On The Planet: (Soldier, General, Queen, Princess, Rebel Leader, Resistance member, etc.)

OC's Charge: (Yu-Gi-Oh/GW Charcter you are the Guardian Angel/God Parent (Like Fairly OddParents)of. Mokuba and Seto unavailable!)

Any Other Information:


End file.
